


If You Check Off My Christmas List

by thewesterndoor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Christmas Crack, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewesterndoor/pseuds/thewesterndoor
Summary: Ukai wonders if he is a Bad!boyfriend for not planning anything for Christmas, only to discover that Takeda has already made plans.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	If You Check Off My Christmas List

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my amazing beta reader nekoshka who helped edit! (this fic was also partly inspired by a request she had for a fic where it would turn out that Takeda was the kinky one of these two)
> 
> Thank you for any comments and kudos! ❤️ And happy holidays! ❄️☃️

  
  


“Is that what you’re wearing on your date?”

Keishin glanced up from tying his shoes to look at his mother. He straightened, trying not to self-consciously pluck at his jeans and old jacket.

“What’s wrong with this?” he said.

She gave him a critical once-over and then sighed.

“I don’t know what that nice boy sees in you. Going on a Christmas date looking like you’re going out to the fields. Couldn’t you have put in a bit of effort?”

This time Keishin couldn’t help but glance down. Sure, his jeans weren’t particularly stylish but Takeda was used to seeing him in joggers. This  _ was _ dressed up for him. And while he and Takeda did have a date planned for the evening, it wasn’t like it was a  _ Christmas date _ . It just happened to be on Christmas Eve. Or at least that’s what he’d assumed when they’d made the plans. Was it possible that he could be wrong?

Keishin had done the Christmas thing with a couple girlfriends in college—going for a fancy meal, looking at lights, eating cake—but he’d never had a boyfriend at Christmas.  _ He _ was so indifferent when it came to the whole experience that he’d kind of assumed that Takeda would be as well. But it suddenly occurred to him that might not be the case.

Takeda was the type to suggest rom-coms on the few nights they were able to get together for a movie. He was sweet and considerate and absolutely the sort of person who would love to be swept off his feet for a romantic Christmas date. Or, even more likely, he was the sort of person who’d probably already planned a romantic date for the two of them.

“Shit,” Keishin sighed.

His mom swatted his shoulder.

“Language,” she said with a quick frown, though her tone was a little sympathetic. “You just realize that boy is too good for you?”

“You’re  _ my _ mother. Aren’t you supposed to think  _ I’m _ too good for  _ him _ ?”

She snorted in response.

“Not likely. And certainly not if you’re going to go looking like that.”

It was so tempting for Keishin to just head off and hope for the best, but the part of him that agreed with her—that thought that sweet, determined Takeda who had changed Keishin’s world deserved everything—won out.

“So what do I do?”

She eyed him speculatively.

“What shirt do you have on?”

Keishin had to actually unzip his jacket to check for himself. He was pleasantly surprised to realize that he was wearing a black t-shirt that looked fairly new and fit well enough to show off the muscles that work and volleyball had mostly kept up.

“Hmm, I guess that’ll do, though you should do something about the hair,” she said waving towards his headband.

He tugged the headband from his head and finger-combed his hair. His mom sighed again and gave him That Look of disappointment and then reached out, her own fingers gently smoothing and pushing his hair until she was satisfied. Given their arguments over his appearance in the past, Keishin wasn’t sure that it was necessarily going to be better, but he didn’t have the time to check.

“Do you have any cake to take with you? Or did you order one for pick up?” she asked.

“No, I didn’t think—“

She didn’t wait for his response but instead left the entryway to disappear off into the kitchen. He heard the sound of movement and his dad’s muted voice—likely asking what she was doing— and then she returned with a plastic container in her hands.

“I’ve given you a few pieces from our cake. Now, make sure to find somewhere lovely to take him. And have a good time.”

Keishin muttered a quick thanks and took the cake before he hurried out the door. As he walked to his car, he used his phone to search for what light displays had been set up in the area. There seemed to be a few, and with any luck they might be able to find a bar or cafe to stop in for a bit.

By the time he’d driven over to Takeda’s apartment, Keishin was surprised to find that he’d warmed to even just the idea of a proper date. It had been too long since he’d done anything like that for Takeda—they’d managed to carve out some time to go to a fireworks festival during the summer and a handful of evenings where they’d grabbed dinner and gone for a walk, but mostly their relationship had consisted of sex and volleyball. Which was actually perfect in Keishin’s mind, but he couldn’t help but wonder if his mom was right and anytime now Takeda was going to realize that he deserved more.

The street was crowded with cars so it took a little while for Keishin to find a place to park, but finally he was approaching Takeda’s apartment. With one last deep breath for courage, he lifted his fist to the door and knocked.

A moment later the door opened wide and Takeda smiled out at him. He’d clearly just bathed, his hair still a little damp and his skin looking flushed and soft. Keishin had a moment of regret that he hadn’t been here to join him.

“Hi,” Takeda said, leaning forward to give Keishin a quick kiss. It was barely more than a brush of lips, but it was enough to set off flutters in Keishin’s stomach. “Merry Christmas.”

“I, uh, I brought cake.”

He awkwardly held up the container his mom had given him. Delight lit up Takeda’s eyes as he took the cake.

The two walked into the apartment, only pausing long enough for Keishin to take off his shoes, and then into the small living area. In one corner of the room, right beside the balcony door, a small tree had been set-up, tiny white lights sparkling in the half-dark, and there were a few scattered nods to decorating.

“Nice tree,” Keishin said, wondering when his mouth had gotten to be so dry. Panic was a mild hum at the back of his brain as he realized that his mom was right and this clearly was supposed to be a Christmas date. A Christmas date and all he’d done was show up with leftover cake.

Takeda laughed, his eyes crinkling as he glanced over to the tree.

“With the school closed for the holidays, I had a bit of time and thought that I could make some…preparations for tonight.”

Oh god. Keishin truly was the shittiest of boyfriends. He wondered if it was too late for him to go out and try to get some sort of gift, or figure out something…anything to make it clear that, all current evidence to the contrary, he  _ cared _ about Takeda.

But the nearest place that would still be open at this time of day was a convenience store. Or the vending machines just outside the building.

He took a deep breath and decided to just be a man about it. He’d been thoughtless. It was as simple as that. He’d apologize and make sure to find a way to make it up.

“How was your day?” Takeda said.

“Fine. Store was busy today after being closed yesterday, but just kind of…normal? Weird not to be at practice though.”

Takeda laughed.

“It is, right? For all the grief those kids give us, it’s a little sad not to see them. I don’t know how I’ll handle it when the third years graduate. I know we’ll get new players, but it just…well, I’m sure you know about players coming and going better than I do.”

“Yeah, it always leaves a bit of a hole when you have teammates leave. And by the time the new ones have filled it up, you’re back to the end of the school year and more people are leaving.”

“Well,” Takeda said, as he pushed himself up from the couch and gave Keishin’s leg a quick squeeze in passing. “I thought it might be nice to do something a little…special tonight. Since it’s one of the few times that we’re both free, and there’s no morning practice to be up for.”

“Oh yeah?” Keishin could feel his heartbeat heavy in his ears. Desperately he tried to think of what he could do to fix this. Takeda was  _ clearly _ expecting some sort of special evening.

Takeda disappeared through the doorway into his kitchen and Keishin could hear the sound of dishes clattering and the fridge opening.

“Yeah. Seemed like it might be a nice chance to have a little fun,” Takeda called out from the kitchen.

Fumbling for his phone, Keishin quickly pulled up the page he’d found earlier to check which light displays were closest. It would be way too late to get a reservation, or to get a present, but at least they could go for a walk to see Christmas lights. And next year, he promised himself, he’d have a proper plan. Because Takeda, who gave so much to all of his students and to Keishin, deserved to have a night where someone spoiled him a little.

By the time Takeda had come back out from the kitchen with the cake set out on plates, Keishin had a few options. The nicest would take maybe a half hour’s drive, but it was doable. 

“I’ll be right back,” Takeda said as he headed over to his bedroom door. He paused at the doorway for a moment and nibbled at his bottom lip, almost looking uncertain. “I have something I uh…wanted to give you…for Christmas.”

Keishin nodded, feeling guilty at Takeda’s expression. It was his fault, he only hoped that he could fix his mistake.

“I know that I kind of fucked up the whole romantic date thing, but it’s not too late for us to go see some lights. If we leave now—”

The rest of the words died on his lips and all of his thoughts vanished into a puff of steam as Takeda walked back out of his bedroom. Gone were his usual sweater and slacks, and instead he was dressed in what someone might liberally call a Santa costume. What it was in fact was a red lacy thong and a Santa hat. In one hand Takeda had a sprig of mistletoe and in the other he had a length of silky red ribbon.

“Santa-san, has come a little early to deliver presents. But they’re only for  _ good _ boys. Can you be a good boy, Ukai-kun?” There was a charming contrast between the velvety purr of Takeda’s words and the pink of embarrassment that rose up in his cheeks. Keishin’s hand rose up to clutch at the fabric of his shirt just over his heart, feeling something deep inside tighten at the man before him.

“Yeah,” Keishin said, swallowing hard, “I think I can be…good.”

Takeda crossed the room back over to the couch, but rather than sitting back down beside Keishin, he went to stand just in front of him. He set the ribbons and mistletoe on the coffee table behind him, just to the side of the cake, and then turned his attention to Keishin.

Of their own volition, Keishin’s hands rose up to Takeda’s hips. He stroked his thumb along the line of the waistband, feeling Takeda shiver a little with the touch. Already, Keishin could see how Takeda’s cock was half-hard, pressing against the fabric of his underwear. Hunger ripped through him and he licked his lips at the thought of tasting the combination of lace and skin.

“Now, Ukai-kun, I thought I told you that you had to be  _ good. _ ”

Heat speared straight down his body to his groin, and Keishin could feel a heaviness building as his cock started to harden. He’d known Takeda had depths, but this… _ this _ was something he hadn’t expected. 

“Tell me then, Santa-san, what do you want me to do?”

“Well…” Takeda said, tapping one finger against his smiling lips before he got a slightly devilish look. “I think a good boy would keep his hands to himself, don’t you?”

Keishin let his hands drop to his lap, though he instantly missed the warmth of Takeda’s skin beneath his fingertips. He was rewarded with fingers in his hair. He groaned a little when he felt Takeda’s blunt nails on his scalp and the slight tugging sensation.

“Now, I also think that we should do something to make sure that you can stay a good boy, hmm?” Takeda said. He leaned back a little, reaching for something on the table, and then showed off the ribbons to Keishin. They were glossy and fat, the red rich in the candle light, and when Takeda let them unfurl in front of him, Keishin could see that there were two lengths of ribbon and each had been sewn to create a loop on one end.

Takeda slipped a loop around each of Keishin’s wrists with a mix of teasing and lingering touches, and finished with a kiss to each of Keishin’s palms. Then, using the ribbons like a leash, he pulled Keishin up off the couch and led him towards the bedroom.

Inside, the room smelled of something sweet and was lit only by the flickering glow of a candle on the night table. Takeda led him right up towards the bed and then pushed him backwards. Keishin had only a moment after he’d sprawled across the mattress to try to get into a less awkward position before Takeda was kneeling over him. He straddled Keishin’s waist and leaned forward. Keishin wasn’t sure if he was more keen to look at all of the pale, bare skin that was suddenly very close to his face—if he lifted his head just a bit, he’d probably be able to get his lips onto one of Takeda’s nipples—or at where Takeda’s hands were tying the ribbons to the bed frame with a competence that was both unexpected and fucking hot.

Once Takeda had finished, he settled down against Keishin’s belly, trailing his hands down the line of Keishin’s arms and across his chest. Shivers followed in the wake of his path, and Keishin desperately wished that he could feel the touch against his skin without the barrier of his t-shirt between them. As if he’d heard Keishin’s thoughts, Takeda tugged the t-shirt up until part of Keishin’s midriff was bare, his fingers working up Keishin’s chest this time.

Keishin hissed at the feeling, need twisting in his belly and his cock pressing urgently against the confines of his jeans.

His hands pressed against Keishin’s chest, Takeda leaned forward again, but this time it was to slide his lips across Keishin’s in a kiss. It moved from sweet to hungry almost immediately. Takeda’s tongue swept along the seam of Keishin’s lips, demanding entry, and all Keishin could do was open to him on a sigh. It felt like Takeda was feasting on him, his tongue seeking out and exploiting all the spots that made Keishin melt. When he finally pulled away, Keishin tried to reach for him, straining against the restraints.

It was maddening to have Takeda so close but not be able to touch him.

Takeda sat back again, though this time he’d moved lower so that he was  _ almost _ giving some much needed friction to Keishin’s aching cock.

“Remember you need to be good,” Takeda said with a mock-stern look before he crawled off Keishin and got up from the bed.

“Where are you going?” Keishin asked a little desperately. How was he this hard? This needy when he hadn’t even taken his socks off, never mind his shirt or pants?

Laughing softly, Takeda turned towards his dresser, giving Keishin an excellent view of his ass. Keishin hadn’t seen Takeda in anything other than sensible briefs before and the sight of the thong, the way it left the firm globes bare, was a vision he was committing to memory. Takeda was all subtle curves and angular lines and skin that seemed luminous in the candlelight. It was a memory that would get Keishin through their next busy time when all he’d have was memories and his right hand.

“Just wait,” Takeda said with a look over his shoulder, the end of his hat swaying with the movement. It should’ve looked ridiculous, but instead it just seemed to add to the whole effect. A touch of sweetness that reminded him that this was still  _ his _ Takeda.

Takeda picked up the candle from the dresser and carried it back to the bed, setting it on the bedside table. Then he walked around to the foot of the bed and started to tug at Keishin’s socks. He got them off quickly, followed by Keishin’s pants and underwear. His t-shirt proved to be more of a challenge. They were able to get it up over his head, but with Keishin’s arms tied it was kind of stuck there.

“Hmm, we’ll have to remember for next time to get clothes off first.”

Hearing that simple phrase ‘next time’ felt like a promise to Keishin, setting off a fizz just under his skin that had his cock twitching. From the way Takeda’s smile widened and a knowing look crept into his eyes, he hadn’t missed Keishin’s reaction.

He settled back onto the bed, kneeling beside Keishin, and reached for the candle. He brought it over Keishin’s chest and tilted the jar to the side until some of the wax started to drip out. Keishin’s whole body tensed in anticipation of the first touch of the hot wax, but he was surprised when it was a warm oil that dripped down and slid across the planes of his chest and towards his navel. The sweet smell was stronger and Keishin realized that, like the costume and the ribbons, this must’ve been another one of Takeda’s Christmas preparations.

Takeda set the candle back down and then turned his focus onto Keishin. He started with gentle touches, sliding one finger through the oil and drawing lazy designs across one side of his chest. He painted oil up towards Keishin’s collarbones and across to his sides, pausing every time he worked his way past Keishin’s nipple to pluck at it with slippery fingers. Keishin hadn’t ever found nipple play to do much for him—he was happier to be the one working over Takeda’s—but tonight, every pull and slow roll of the small bud seemed to tug at a string that went straight to his cock. By the time Takeda moved onto the other side of his chest he was already panting, his cock throbbing and precum dribbling down onto his stomach.

If Takeda noticed how desperate he was making Keishin, he didn’t show it in his pace. Instead he lingered, slowing down the drag of his fingers. But finally, he made his way to Keishin’s stomach. Keishin’s body quivered, muscles clenching as fingers traced light paths across his belly and down towards his cock. But Takeda never quite let his fingers get close enough to give Keishin the relief he needed. He’d get nearer and nearer, until Keishin’s hips were twisting, trying to rise up closer into his touch, and then his fingers would drift off in another direction.

When he was finished with Keishin’s chest, Takeda reached for the candle again and dribbled the oil down each of Keishin’s thighs, and the maddening teasing began again. This time, at least, his hands were stronger and surer. Surprisingly strong fingers kneaded into the muscle, making Keishin groan with pleasure. He could feel his whole body relaxing as Takeda worked his way down one leg towards the knee, only to go taut and a pressure to coil in his abdomen when Takeda’s hands swept up towards his hip and the sensitive skin of his groin. Takeda’s fingers were close enough to his cock that he could all but feel them.

“Please,” Keishin said, not sure if the plea was only in his thoughts or if he’d actually said it aloud.

Takeda pressed a quick kiss to Keishin’s lips and then moved so that his lips were right by Keishin’s ear.

“Are you alright?” Takeda said, his voice sounding rough. Keishin clearly wasn’t the only one being affected.

Keishin nodded. “Yes. God, yes.”

Takeda pressed a quick kiss to the side of Keishin’s neck and then slid off the bed to stand up again. He finally pulled the hat off, tossing it to the floor, and started to shimmy out of the underwear. When he was finished, he was gloriously naked, his cock hard against his stomach and the tip shiny with pre-cum.

“I think we’re ready to move on,” Takeda said with a return of that sparkle in his eyes. He clambered back onto the bed, straddling Keishin’s thighs again. And finally—finally—he reached down to trace one still slick finger up the length of Keishin’s cock. Sparks followed the touch, and Keishin hissed at the feel of it.

It took effort on Keishin’s part—thoughts of on-court defeats and inventorying the stock he’d have to shelve tomorrow—for him not to cum right there when Takeda finally grabbed hold of his cock in a firm grip and positioned himself over it.

“Don’t we need to—we should get you ready…” Keishin said between gasps. He wanted nothing more to be inside that warm heat, but he also had no desire to hurry up their pace if it meant Takeda would get hurt.

“I told you I’d made some preparations for tonight, and this was one of them,” Takeda said before he sank down onto Keishin’s cock.

Keishin had about a half second of thought to realize that Takeda would’ve been fingering himself earlier, thinking of Keishin and the night to come, before he was incapable of any thought whatsoever. Instead he was just aware of the slick grip of Takeda’s body around him, hot and tight. And when Takeda sunk down further, taking more of him inside, Keishin could do nothing but groan, his hips rising up to meet Takeda.

He was afraid it was going to be over almost before they’d begun. He could feel his release hovering as a coiling pressure built low in his hips and his mind grew foggy with need. It was a relief that Takeda gave him a moment to adjust before he locked eyes with Keishin to speak.

“Now, this is where you need to be especially good,” Takeda said in a calm voice, though a flush was rising up his chest and into his neck and his cock was flushed and stiff. “Good boys need to make sure that Santa-san comes before they get their reward.”

“Whatever you want,” Keishin whispered, his voice hoarse.

Takeda’s smile was brilliant as he leaned down to give Keishin another one of those wet kisses. And then he rose back up and whispered, “Good boy.”

After that, Keishin’s world narrowed down to just the vision of Takeda above him and the slide of his body as he lifted himself up only to plunge back down. It was heaven and hell in one beautiful moment as Keishin felt Takeda fucking himself on Keishin’s cock—using him like his own personal sex toy—and tried to hold back his release.

His hands tried to reach for Takeda, forgetting about the restraints until he came up against the end of the slack. His eyes drifted down to Takeda’s cock, bobbing with the motion of his hips, and to where he could see his own cock disappearing into Takeda.

Takeda shifted a little, leaning forward a bit, and from the way his eyes glazed over and his body tightened, Keishin was sure he’d found an angle to hit his prostate. With each clench, each ragged gasp, Keishin could feel his own need spiralling tighter and tighter, his toes curling into the bed and his fingers gripping the ribbons until his fingers ached. And then, Takeda finally brought one hand around his own cock in a loose grip, working up the shaft, sliding his palm across the head, sliding back down with that twist that Keishin knew well from when Takeda was touching  _ him. _ After that it wasn’t long until Takeda had lost all rhythm and his movements were just a frantic rocking, his hand working furiously along his cock. He gave a low keening groan, his spine arching and his body squeezing Keishin, and then his release was spurting across Keishin’s chest, beads landing on his chin.

It was all enough—more than enough—to pull Keishin along into his own release. Sparks burst behind his eyes, and that mounting pressure finally released in one great wave, his hips bucking up into where Takeda was still riding out the last sparks of his own orgasm.

Takeda collapsed down against Keishin’s chest, heavy and warm. One arm snaked up to tug at the restraints and then Keishin was finally free. He lowered his arms and wrapped one around Takeda, holding him close.

After his heart had slowed and the power of speech had returned, all Keishin could manage was, “Wow.”

He felt Takeda’s laugh as soft puffs of air against his chest.

“I probably should’ve asked, but we’d kind of talked about this sort of stuff before and I thought we should mark the occasion. Our first Christmas together.”

Stroking one hand lazily down Takeda’s back, finally enjoying the feel of that warm skin beneath his palms, Keishin pressed a kiss to the top of Takeda’s head.

“God no, this was totally fine. And I told you ages ago that…that I’m fine with getting tied up. And sort of exploring where that goes. Though, truth be told, I kind of pictured your plans being a little different.”

“Yeah?” Takeda tilted his head to meet Keishin’s gaze.

“Yeah. Or sort of. I thought this was going to be a regular date, and then I thought maybe you expected it to be a special Christmas Date. And then I realized that you deserved a special date, and…”. He trailed off feeling more than a little embarrassed.

“But you brought cake!”

“That’s hardly enough. You deserve so much more.”

Takeda leaned forward to give Keishin a soft kiss, stroking one hand along his side.

“In case it wasn’t clear,  _ this _ is what I wanted from our date. Just me and you. We spend so much time together with other people around that I wanted a chance for it to just be us. No interruptions. Nothing to run off to. Just a chance for us to take our time.”

Keishin clutched Takeda tighter. He wondered when it was that Takeda would stop surprising him. It was like Takeda had pulled Keishin’s own fantasy straight from his brain. Except, what did it mean if even sweet Takeda didn’t care about those sorts of relationship milestones? Was it possible this was just sex and friendship for him rather than a relationship?

“But,” Takeda said, his voice cutting through Keishin’s worries, “if you’re feeling really guilty about it, then do something for me at Nationals. We’ll have some sort of chance to ditch the kids and we can sneak off for some sort of fancy date in Tokyo.”

And just like that, Takeda showed that he seemed to understand Keishin better than he knew himself sometimes.

“Can we really trust them unsupervised? I can think of at least a few scenarios where they burn down the hotel, or…”

Takeda shut him up with another kiss.

“None of that. This is our night, we’ll figure out the rest later. Now, I think we still have more work to do to prove you’ve really been a good boy.”

Keishin laughed, rolling them over so that he was pressing Takeda down into the bed.

“Whatever Santa-san wants,” he whispered before he started to kiss his way towards Takeda’s neck. From there he leaned close to Takeda’s ear and added, “Merry Christmas.”

Takeda’s fingers dug into his shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Merry Christmas, Ukai-kun.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at thewesterndoor


End file.
